Wielder of the Seven Flames
The Wielder of the Seven Flames is the first boss battle in Enchanter; It is she who judges who is worthy of the blessings of Hez'Ra. N Huge outsider (fire, extraplanar) Init +19; Senses blightsight 200 ft., darkvision 200 ft, low-light vision, detect snares and pits, true seeing; Perception +33 Aura firey aura DEFENSE AC 48, touch 48, flat-footed 32 (+15 Dex, +1 dodge, +22 deflection, –2 size) hp 1846 (40d12+1600); regeneration 35 (evil artifacts, effects, and spells) Fort +42, Ref +37, Will +40; DR 15/epic; Immune ability damage, banishment, curses, dazing, death effects, disease, energy drain, fear, fire, petrification, poison, stunning; Resist acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10; SR 32(during phases of rotation 1, 2, and 9.) 70(during phases of rotation 3-8) OFFENSE Speed 50 ft., fly 150 ft. (good); 35 ft., fly 100 ft. (perfect); teleportation 100 ft.(Swift) Melee flame lash +51/+46/+41/+36 (3d6+18 plus '''2d6 fire) or slam +51 (2d8+18) '''Ranged bolts of flame +47 ranged touch (6d6 fire damage to all subjects more than 15 feet away during this phase of rotation regardless of cover) Special Attacks '''Flame of Chaos, Flame of Judgement, Flame of Exhaustion, Flame of Order, Flame of the Accursed, Flame of Chastening, Flame of Renewal '''Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 40th) Constant—''greater'' fire shield, protection from good, protection from chaos, protection from law, discern lies (DC 21), true seeing At Will(Quickened)—''commune, ''continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, invisibility (self only), resist energy, waves of fatigue, power word: blind, and power word: stun. STATISTICS Str 48, Dex 40, Con 50, Int 43, Wis 47, Cha 45 Base Atk +32; CMB +55; CMD 75 Feats Cleave, Deadly Aim, Dodge, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Power Attack, Toughness Skills Craft (any one) +31, Diplomacy +32, Fly +32, Knowledge (history) +31, Knowledge (nature) +31, Knowledge (planes) +31, Knowledge (religion) +31, Perception +33, Sense Motive +33, Spellcraft +31, Stealth +21, Survival +31 Languages '''Draconic, Infernal, Ignan; truespeech '''SQ call heart, dire flames, necessary cover ECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary(unique) Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Call Heart (Su) '''The wielder of the seven flames has a large crystal called the heart of flames. Hearts of Flame are immune to magic and energy, have a Hardness of 22 and 200 HP. Whenever a Heart of Flame is destroyed the wielder of the seven flames takes 100 lethal damage. '''Dire Flames (Ex) '''The wielder of the seven flames makes two initiative checks as she is able to act twice in a round. During phases 3-9 she spends one of her rounds channeling her flame in the second round her flame goes off and any who do not seek cover behind a fire crystal between these two turns are subject to full damage and effects. The DC to save against any of her flame attacks is 42. '''Fiery Aura (Ex) '''The wielder of the seven flames exudes an aura of flame at all times. Anyone adjacent to her without any form of fire protection takes 1d10+10 damage, and ignite for 4 rounds, on each round in which they are ignited they take an additional 1d6+10 damage, also, unless the flame is put out before four rounds is up, the subject's equipment each has a 30% chance of being broken. There is no save for this. '''Flame of Chaos (Su) '''The wielder forms a flame of pure chaos on her first round. On her second round everyone within 100 feet who does not have cover suffers 8d12 fire damage. They may make a reflex save to quarter this damage. Anyone with evasion instead takes half. If a creature takes cover they resist this damage completely. Also, anyone who does not take cover is confused for 1d4 rounds. Chaos aligned subjects make a reflex save to half the damage, and evasion nullifies it completely, and if they did not take cover they are instead confused for 1 round. '''Flame of Chastening (Su) '''The wielder exudes a powerful wave of heat that lowers the saves of everyone within 100 feet of the wielder by 10 for the remainder of the battle. When this phase happens again, the save reduction stack with the one given in the previous identical phase. If they are in cover, they are not affected. Otherwise all subjects affected by this take 10d12 non-lethal damage. A fortitude save may be made to reduce the damage by half. Also the subjects must make a will save or become cursed. '''Flame of Exhaustion (Su) '''The wielder exudes a powerful blast of heat in a line that is 20 feet wide and 200 feet long. Anyone struck by this must make a fortitude save or be come exhausted, if they succeed they are fatigued as well. If they are already fatigued they cannot save against it. In addition this doubles all non-lethal damage currently sustained by anyone struck by this regardless of whether or not they made a successful save or not. Cover negates this blast. '''Flame of Judgement (Su) '''The wielder explodes in flame that hits all subjects within 200 feet of the wielder for 20d12 fire damage, exhausted, confused and cursed subjects cannot make a save against this damage. On a successful save however, the damage is quartered. If they have evasion it is halved. Cover negates this damage. All covers struck by this flame are damaged for 20% of their maximum HP. '''Flame of Order (Su) '''The wielder forms a flame of pure law on her first round. On her second round everyone within 100 feet who does not have cover suffers 8d12 fire damage. They may make a reflex save to quarter this damage. Anyone with evasion instead takes half. If a creature takes cover they resist this damage completely. Also, anyone who does not take cover is deafened and blinded for 1d4 rounds. Law aligned subjects make a reflex save to half the damage, and evasion nullifies it completely, and if they did not take cover they are instead blinded and deafened for 1 round. '''Flame of Renewal (Ex) '''The wielder surrounds herself in a flame of rejuvenation. This flame restores her of any status effects and heals her for all non-lethal damage and 2d100+120 lethal damage. If her heart is destroyed by this phase she instead heals for 2d12 lethal damage. '''Flame of the Accursed (Su) '''Any good or neutral subjects struck by this flame are dealt 24d4 negative energy damage, and 1d6 damage to each of their ability scores. A will save may be made to negate this damage. If they in cover this damage is negated. '''Gaze of Rapture (Su) '''The subject becomes the target of her attacks for this round. This target loses all morale bonuses he may have and has all melee damage he sustains increased by 5. '''Greater Fire Shield (Ex) '''Anyone who strikes the wielder of the seven flames during phases 1-9 take 4d6+15 fire damage. '''Necessary Cover (Ex) '''Whenever the wielder of the seven flames calls a heart of flame, there is a 50% chance that she will also spawn a fire crystal which can be used as cover against her attacks. At the start of combat there are three of these crystals, they have a hardness of 22 and 200 hp similar to the heart of flames. But they can only be damaged from the flames of judgment ability of the wielder and by crystalline imps which periodically spawn and attempt to destroy these crystals. '''Rotation '''Phase I '''During phase one the wielder uses her gaze of rapture ability on a random target if she has not been provoked with an intimidate check. If she has been provoked with an intimidate check, the provoking subject will be the target for phase 1, 2 and 5. Also she may use spell-like abilities during her swift actions. '''Phase II '''During phase two. The wielder makes melee attacks, also she will as a free action use bolts of flame, striking everyone who is more than 15 feet away from her. Also she may use spell-like abilities during her swift actions. '''Phase III '''During Phase Three, the wielder uses Flame of Chaos. '''Phase IV '''During Phase Four, the wielder uses Flame of Chastening, Flame Bolts(Free) '''Phase V '''During Phase Five, the wielder uses Flame of Exhaustion. '''Phase VI '''During Phase Six, the wielder uses Flame of Judgement, Flame Bolts (Free) '''Phase VII '''During Phase Seven, the wielder uses Flame of Order. '''Phase VIII '''During Phase Eight, the wielder uses Flame of the Accursed, Flame Bolts (Free) '''Phase IX '''During Phase Nine, the wielder uses Flame of Renewal. '''Phase X '''In this phase the wielder of the seven flames rests for both of her rounds, During this phase her AC is reduced to 10 and she loses her Spell Resistance and her saves are halved. During this time she also respawns her heart if it was destroyed. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters